thegamehubfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rock Shooter - The Game/Chariot
''Chariot '''Chariot' (チャリオット)is one of the new characters appearing in the 2012 Black★Rock Shooter anime. She is the "other self" of Kagari Izuriha. Appearance Chariot is a pale skinned female wearing a dress with black and white tones. She wears a large spiked crown on her head, as well as claw-like gloves. Most notable is her choice of footwear: she wears black, metallic thighhighs with black and yellow wheels that can be used as cutting weapons. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her yellow eyes have a circular pattern in them. Her weapons of choice are a Sword and Shield. Chariot has been shown capable of using the wheels attached to her legs as a weapon against Black★Rock Shooter, as well as a giant spider monster to ride on. PersonalityEdit She is said to have a cold gaze, as it feels as if she is piercing into your heart. Chariot is shown to be rather brutal to Black★Rock Shooter when she enters her area in the Otherworld, and when she tries to save Dead Master from Chariot. Chariot also shows some sadistic joy in brutally beating Black★Rock Shooter, which may reflect on how Kagari hates Mato for trying to be friends with Yomi in the real world. History She is seen in the Otherworld, where she attacks Black★Rock Shooter and throws macaroons at her in a similar style to Kagari Izuriha. She shows some control over Dead Master, forcing her to attack Black★Rock Shooter. After Black Rock Shooter disables Dead Master, she notices a heart shaped scar on her chest and ceases her attack. However, a large group of spiders, presumably Chariot's, carries Dead Master away to a house in the sky. Black★Rock Shooter finds her there, but upon reaching for her, Chariot interrupts on her giant spider creature and attacks. She is momentarily distracted by Dead Master breaking free from her chains, and Black★Rock Shooter takes the moment to gain the upper hand. Dead Master breaking free causes the chains to start the destruction of Chariot's world, which she gets swept up in; however, Black★Gold Saw appears, drives Dead Master into a fissure into the ground, and vanishes. Chariot tries to use the moment to stab Black★Rock Shooter, but instead, Black★Rock Shooter ignites her left eye's flame and beheads Chariot. Strength is later shown dropping Chariot's body into an abyss, seemingly confirming that Chariot is dead. Much later, in the abyss, Chariot was seen, along with many other dead bodies of other selves and Dead Master. Abilities In the final episode, Chariot is shown in her own world, and is heard quoting her own feelings along with Black★Gold Saw and Dead Master and how their only wish is to protect their human counterparts. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter's defeat, she, along with Dead Master, come back to life, resulting in Kagari regaining her memories of her love for Yomi. She is seen with Dead Master,Black★Gold Saw, and the hooded figures together as the worlds of each respective other self merged into one. She can easily avoid enemy attacks using her wheels and charge at them at full speed. Her abilities are very similar to SZZU's and CKRY's from Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. Her shield blocks any incoming attacks, as well as deploying spikes to bash enemies, making Chariot a defensive opponent, as well as an offensive one. Chariot also shows some control over Dead Master, which may reflect on how Kagari is very possessive of Yomi in the real world. Chariot1.png Chariot2.jpg Chariot3.png Chariot4.jpg All information received from: http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/Chariot Category:Tawny's Stuff